The Higurashis'
by Sherene Taylor
Summary: The Higurashis' aren't your normal average rich family. What are they hiding and why is a blast from the past causing hell to the sisters. … After 5 long years of being in America the Higurashis' are back. "What are they hidding and why are they terrified their friends won't accept for what they really are? Why does Ayame despise Kagome? What was Kougas true motives w/ Ayame?"
1. Prologue

Summary: The Higarashis' aren't your normal average rich family. What are they hiding and why is a blast from the past causing hell to the sisters. … After 5 long years of being in America the Higarashis' are back.

_**~~*~~Flashback~~*~~**_

"Kagome come one we have to finish packing"

She looked back and saw her twin yelling out the window of her room.

"I'll be right back Kikiyo, I just have to visit Kouga for a minute" said the raven haired girl before walking away.

Kouga was her boyfriend for 3 years. He was as sweet as sweet could get. He would tell her how beautiful she was and called her every night saying how he wished he could be with her just to see as the moonlight bask beautiful on her flawless skin while getting lost in her hypnotic hazel blue eyes. He would chuckle knowing she was doing a perfect impression of a tomato.

"_I love you Kagz" is what he would say every time they finished speaking._

"_I Love You too"_

To say Kouga was heartbroken when he heard the news was an understatement. He was crushed.

"_Kouga I don't know how long I'll be gone so I don't want you waiting for me" she said softly._

"_Kagome I don't care how long it takes, I will wait for you. It took me forever to get you to give me a chance and I'm not giving you up that easily"_

"_But"_

"_No butts, I love you Kagome for so long and that's not gonna change. We text, call, write, email, and video chat each other. Kagome I'm not ready to give you up…..when do you leave" he asked while holding her close._

"_1 week" she said softly._

"_Then it'll be the best week we've ever have, but definitely not our last"_

Kagome sighed happily at the memory. Her mother has a new project in America and they leave early tomorrow morning. She stopped when she reached her destination.

"Hi Ginta" she said greeting the brother like figure when he opened the door.

"Hey Kagz what's up" he said hugging the small girl. He was about 1 foot taller than her. Ginta was Kougas little brother by a few months.

"Is Kouga here" she asked sweetly. "There's something I want to give him before I leave tomorrow morning"

"Yeah his up in his room"

"K thanks"

'_Oh no'_ he thought snapping his eyes open.

"Kagome wait" but she was already gone.

Kagome was already upstairs in front of Kougas door.

"Oh yea Kouga that's it baby give it to me" she heard a female moan.

"Damn it Ayame you're so fucking tight"

'_Ayame'_ she thought. She remembered that name.

_*******Flashback*******_

"Kouga what's wrong" she asked with concern.

"I ran into that bitch Ayame again… she's always saying how I'm hers and follows me like a love sick puppy. It's pathetic" he growled furiously.

"That sounds familiar" Kagome joked trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah" Kouga smirked putting her in his lap "but I got what I wanted" he said holding her before claiming her lips.

_**~~**End Both Flashbacks~~****_

'_This is gonna be fun'_


	2. Introducing The Higarashis

Kikiyo Higarashi is 21 with beautiful raven long hair that stops right below the butt and has the most mesmerizing hazel puppy dog brown eyes. She stands 5'7'' and she is the calm level headed one of the 3. Kikiyo is the type to think things through before going in for her kill. She has to younger siblings who she'll do anything for, Souta and her twin Kagome.

Kagome is 21 and is younger than her sister by 7 minutes. She has waist long silky black hair with blood red tips. She has hypnotic hazel blue eyes and stands 5'7''and loves meeting new people. She is sweet when you first meet her but get on her wrong side she's the definition of bitch. She loves her sister and brother very much and will defend at any cost.

Souta Higarashi is 18 and a senior and Shikon High. He is 6 ft. tall with brown hair and light hazel brown eyes. He is well built and also loves to make trouble when needed. He is a 6th degree black belt and just like his sister he thinks things through before getting his prey.

* * *

"Kagome would you get up already" Kikiyo yelled laughing jumping onto her sisters' bed.

"Damn it Kikiyo het you fat ass of me" Kagome yelled annoyed.

Kikiyo gasped in fake hurt "I am not fat Kagome and if you don't get up now and get ready we won't have enough time to move into our dorm room" Kikiyuo loves torturing her sister like this.

"Why do you hate me" Kagome whined into her pillow.

"Oh just get up already, Souta, mom and dad are waiting" Kikiyo said throwing her pillow at her before leaving.

"I HATE YOU" she yelled in irritation.

"I LOVE YOU TOO" Kikiyo yelled back laughing.

After about an hour, Kagome came down wearing a red/black checkered mini skirt with puffy black lace underneath w/ a white thin strapped tank top and a light weight white sweater and her black vans.

"Okay lets hit it" Kagome said getting some duffle bags to load into their car.

"Our babies are all grown up" Sonya sighed. She was 38 with mid back long brown hair and brown eyes. She stood 5'8''.

"Yeah it was like yesterday they were throwing cake at each other" Hitachi said. He was 40 6'5'' with black shoulder length hair that is kept in a high ponytail and ice blue eyes and very well built.

"Dear that was 3 weeks ago at their birthday dinner" Sonya laughed thinking of the memory.

It was about a 2 hour drive to the University.

"Okay it says here that there should be someone here to show us to our dorms, around the campus, and then we go to the auditorium for orientation" Kikiyo said reading the pamphlet.

"Hello are you two the Higarashi sisters" a deep baritone voice asked from behind.

"Yeah that's…us"

'_Oh my God'_ the 3 women thought_. 'He's gorgeous'_

He had beautiful long silky silver hair and the most beautiful shade of sun kissed amber eyes ever. He wore a blue crescent moon on his forehead and 2 magenta stripes on both cheeks. Even more he was about the same height as Hitachi.

"Ahem" the brought out of there trance by Hitachi who was mainly glaring at his wife.

"This is my brother Inuyasha" he said ushering a guy who looked exactly like him only shorter with dog ears and minus the stripes.

"What's up he said.

"And this is…." He trailed of when he saw their missing friend.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" Kikiyo and Kagome screamed feeling something groping their ass.

_**Slap Punch Kick Thud**_

Every one turned to see the 2 pissed of twins and a male unconscious was now sporting two black eyes.

"And that idiot is Miroku and we are your campus tour guides" Sesshomaru said.

The guy had short black hair and was kept in a rat ponytail. It looked like he could be about Inuyashas' height.

"What is the meaning of this" Hitachi growled. "I am not sending my only daughters to a university to harassed by hormone driven boys"

For a moment Sesshomaru could have sworn Hitachis' eyes flashed a dark pink but brushed it away.

"I assure you sir" Inuyasha said drowning the idiot in water trying to wake him up "he is the only pervert but is usually kept under control by his girlfriend Sango who you guys will meet considering she is your room mate"

Seconds later Miroku began to wake up sputtering.

"I just had the best fantasy about these two gorgeous twins and…." He was punched again but this time by a pissed off Souta.

"Stay the hell away from my sisters you prick" he said dangerously hovering over the body.

"It's not too late to reconsider. I mean we have more than enough money so you girls wouldn't have to work or at least be home school" Hitachi said seriously.

He dreaded the day he had to watch his little demon angels grow up. Things won't be the same without their laughter, silly pranks, fights, and yelling.

"Daddy we'll be fine" Kagome said trying to kiss his cheek but she only reached just under the chin.

"Yeah you don't have to worry besides it's not like you guys are going anywhere soon" Kikiyo smirked.

"Yeah you still have to help us unpack" Kagome giggled.

"Wake up idiot we have a job to do" Inuyasha said dropping a duffle bag on top of Miroku.

"I suggest you stay away from my sisters" Souta warned threateningly making Miroku hide behind Inuyasha.

'_Interesting'_ Sesshomaru thought. It's only been about 20 minutes and already he knows this is not your average every day family.

* * *

After about 2 and half hours they finally unloaded all three cars and got everything into the dorm.

"Later guys I'll talk to guys tonight online" Souta said hugging them both and kissing their foreheads before walking out.

"I don't care what it's about or what time it is I want you to call me for anything whether it's to say hi or ask for help" Hitachi said seriously holding both of his little angels in his arms.

"Don't worry so much da" Kikiyo said.

"Yea or you'll get worry lines" Kagome joked hugging her father.

Hitachi didn't care how old they were, they were still his pups. He picked up Kagome by the waist and kissed her cheek and did the same to Kikiyo.

"Okay that's enough" Sonya said shooing her husband. If they didn't go now Hitachi would insist on staying the night to keep an eye on them.

"We love you girls and I want to hear from you daily" Sonya said hugging her daughters.

"We will" they said hugging them back.

Soon they were gone and on their way home.

"Need any help" Inuyasha offered.

"Sure" they said closing the door.

"But" Kagome said.

"We don't want that guy anywhere near our clothing" they said glaring at Miroku.

"Anything that says appliances, books, etc. you can unload and the names are written on the boxes so you'll know who's is who's"

* * *

After unpacking they went on their tour of the campus and right now heading to orientation. Kagome immediately saw how Kikiyo was acting around Inuyasha. She was finally laughing and genuinely smiling. When it comes to boyfriends Kikiyo is very uptight but something about Inuyasha makes her want to be herself.

'_It's about time'_ Kagome thought with a smirk.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but notice Kagomes beauty. He couldn't help the thoughts of how she'll look under him screaming his name as skin clashed against skin and sweat glistening of their needing desirably bodies. He was more of a leg man and Kagome had beautiful legs that could for miles. They were flawless. He could only imagine at how wonderful it would fell with him wrapped between them as she pulled him closer as her silky long hair fanned his pillows as she looked up at him with lust and desire with those fierce/feisty blue eyes begging for more.

He was pulled from his fantasy by a god awful screech.

'_Damn it Kaguya' _he cursed that women to the 7 pits of hell.

"Sesshomaru"


	3. Let The Fun Begin

"Sesshomaru"

They turned to see a beautiful young woman with beautiful hair long black hair that stopped a little below the butt with piercing dark blue eyes that was maybe a little inches shorter than Sesshomaru. She wore a pink strapless tank top with a pair of dark blue skinny jeans with white sandals and pair of silver moon earrings and a matching necklace.

"What is it Kaguya, can you not see that I am busy" he said in a bored yet cold tone.

She looked around and saw two new faces but turned back like she couldn't care less.

"Anyway I was going to ask if you would like to escort a pretty girl to the drive in tonight. I heard that they were showing a marathon of Tyler Perry greatest hits" she said completely ignoring the two pair of eyes glaring at her back.

'_Hn not a bad idea' _he thought with a smirk.

"You know what Kaguya" he said smoothly making her shiver "that's not a bad idea"

He saw her eyes lit up in delight but soon died down when he walked straight past her.

"Do you and your sister have any plans tonight Kagome because I would be more than honored if you allowed me to take you out tonight and I know Inuyasha isn't busy so we can double" he asked making her blush.

Before she could say anything they were interrupted by an outraged Kaguya.

"Sesshomaru" she said calmly but you could hear the rage "you need not get me jealous by the getting the attention of some filthy vermin. You need someone of your equal status" she smirked watching their reactions.

'_This chick needs a crash course in manners and etiquette' _Kagome thought darkly.

'_Indeed sister'_ Kikiyo agreed as their eyes turned cold.

_**(AN: Let's just say the Higarashis aren't you average normal wealthy family)**_

"You know Kaguya" Kagome said sweetly "you're completely right"

Everyone, except Kikiyo, just looked at Kagome in disbelief and shock.

She made her way towards the woman.

"Such a beautiful man with god like features such as Sesshomaru should not been seen with such disgracing filth that would jeopardize his reputation"

"Kagome" Sesshomaru said but went ignored.

"I mean really lets be real there is no comparison"

"Hmmm" Kaguya smirked "you are wise human"

'_What is this the warring era'_ Kagome fumed inwardly making Kikiyo smirk. Kagome hated being called out of her name.

'_Perfect' _Kagome smirked side glancing to the right. She faced Sesshomaru with a smirk as her back faced Kaguya. Sesshomaru could see the mischief in her eyes as she continued.

"Sesshomaru I completely and utterly agree with Kaguya. Such a beautiful man as yourself should not be seen with such a lowly washed up creature tainting your beauty….. Let me rectify the situation"

And just like that a nearby fire hydrant erupted while one of the sides came loose and drenched Kaguya.

"AAAAHHHH" Kaguya sputtered as the water died down.

"Oh My" Kikiyo said faking concern quite well "you're soaked, you really need too dry off. I hate to see a pretty face fall apart" and with that a big gust of wind came almost throwing Kaguya into the wall.

Once everything died down Kaguya was left with makeup smearing all over her face, her hair standing on end and her clothes completely wrinkled.

'_And now for the grand finale' _Kagome thought with a smirk.

"I would love to go out with you tonight Sesshomaru" she said sweetly "how bout it Kikiyo, you up for a little fun"

"You know it" she said giving Kagome a high five as Kaguya went screaming back to her dorm.

The 3 speechless guys were snapped back to reality by Kikiyo and Kagome.

"I'm sorry what" Miroku said breathlessly.

"We said if you guys are coming" Kikiyo answered.

"Or do we have to find someone else willing to take us to the auditorium" Kagome finished.

The guys quickly got out of there trance and ran to catch up with the girls.

* * *

"Thank God it's over" Kagome said sinking into her beanie bag chair. Right now they were all in her room chilling. They met Sango at orientation and instantly got along.

She was really cool and down to earth. She had long brown hair that is kept in a high ponytail and magenta eyes.

"Hey what was all that noise earlier" she asked curiously.

"You actually heard that" Miroku said in disbelief.

"Me… the entire student body and staff heard" just like that, all eyes were on Kikiyo and Kagome.

"That's' exactly what we want to know" Inuyasha said looking at Kikiyo.

They were more interested when they glanced at each other biting their lower lip before looking back at their new friends.

"What can we say" Kikiyo said.

"God don't like ugly" Kagome finished.

They just looked at the sisters with the same train of thought.

'_Who exactly are the Higarashi Sisters?'_


	4. Who are you really?

_**Knock. Knock.**_

"Hey Kagome you ready yet, the guys will be here soon"

"I'm coming Kikiyo"

After hitting it off with Sango, they decided on a triple date.

*Sango: Red faded fitted skinny jeans with a silky dark printed tank top and a pair of black narmica boots.

*Kikiyo: Blue fitted skinny jeans with a dark silky orange print tank top and a pair of brown narmica boots.

* Kagome: Purple faded fitted skinny jeans and a white ruffled tank top and black narmica boots.

"No wonder we get along so well" Sango joked looking at their outfits.

_**Ding Dong**_

"Let's go the guys are here"

* * *

"Who is Kagome Higarashi really"

Right now they were parked at the drive in with Kagome in Sesshomarus' car, Kikiyo with Inuyasha and Miroku with Sango.

"What can I say" she giggled " Kagome Higarashi is 21 year old free spirited and care free girl with one hell of a spit fire attitude to match" she said clearly amused.

Sesshomaru couldn't help it. The more he talked to this girl, the more interested he became. He was completely taken by her.

"You and your sister aren't normal everyday people" he said looking into her eyes.

They were pleasurably hypnotic. He just couldn't let go of what happened to Kaguya. This girl interested him like no other and the need to be near her grew.

"What is normal anyway" she said looking into those warm sun kissed amber eyes "people going around doing the same old tire routine and dressing to the approval of society. I don't know about you Sesshomaru but I rather live in a world where you can expect the unexpected" her voice turned to mere whisper seeing how they were only a breath away from kissing.

"Normal is boring and my sister and I are anything but" Sesshomaru was about to dive in but Kagome smirked and moved away.

'_She's a tease'_ he thought looking at her amused.

"I'm gonna get some snacks" she said but before she could reach for the handle she was topped by Sesshomaru.

"I will get them" he said softly "after all I did rope you into this, besides you should start getting use to this for all of our future dates" he said with a smirk before she could even blink.

'_All of our future dates'_ she thought with a blush.

* * *

"Are you enjoying yourself" he asked covering them with a blanket.

"Actually this is the best date I have ever been on" she admitted with a slight blush.

"Most guys would go overboard trying to impress me. I hated it. For once I know what it feels like to be on a date with a normal guy and just being myself"

"Well hopefully there'll be more" Inuyasha asked with a small smile.

"Definitely" Kikiyo sighed happily snuggling close to Inuyasha as he put an arm around her.

Nothing else was said as the movie began.


	5. Love Meeting New People

It's been a week since the date at the drive in and today marks the first day of classes.

_**Knock. Knock.**_

"I'll get it" Kagome yelled going to the door.

"Hey guys" Kagome said letting them in.

"Hey" they said.

"Umm you guys ready yet" Inuyasha asked looking around. Kagome gave a knowing smirk.

"Don't worry Inuyasha Kikiyo is almost ready and if it helps she can't wait to see you too" she said making Inuyashas' cheeks tint pink. After the movies he found the courage to ask her to be his girl and she agreed.

"We're just about ready anyway" she said picking up her bag as the others came out.

Inuyasha and Miroku went over to help them with their books.

"I feel sorry for you Kagome" Inuyasha smirked putting his arm around Kikiyo.

'_What is he doing to me'_ Kikiyo yelled inwardly turning her head slightly trying to hide the blush. She felt like a child blushing the way she was.

"Why" Kagome asked confused.

"Since you and Sesshomaru are together than Kaguya is gonna be on your ass" Miroku smirked.

"Oh I hope she's gentle" Kagome smirked winking playfully at Sesshomaru making him smile as he took her bag.

* * *

'_Hey Kikiyo'_ Kagome thought.

'_Yes' _

'_You get the feeling we being watched or is it just me' _

'_Indeed'_ Kikiyo looked back and saw 4 pairs of cold eyes glaring daggers at them.

'_This may prove to be an interesting year' _Kikiyo thought getting back to her notes.

'_Hell Yeah'_ Kagome agreed with a mischievous smirk.

* * *

Class was over and the girls were almost out the door when…

"Higarashi" they turned to see Kaguya and 3 other females with her.

One was about 4 ft. tall with dull grey eyes, snow white hair, and her face was void of any emotion. Next to her stood a girl about their height with short hair kept in ponytail with a fan in it and had red eyes. To the end of her was another girl with shoulder length hair that was tinted with dark green and had dark pink eyes.

"So this is the little wanna be that slithered her way into Inuyashas' heart" the girl from the far end came and stood next to Kikiyo "but I have to admit you have beautiful hair. By the way the names Yura. I only see it fit that you know the name of the one who is gonna make your life a living hell" she said going back to her spot next to Kagura.

'_What is this high school'_ Kagome thought rolling her eyes. Kikiyo inwardly chuckled at his sister.

"Look is this gonna take long" Kagome said putting a hand on her hip.

"By the looks of it, you all may not know what food is but unlike you, me and my sister we're starving and want to get to our men" Kagome smirked watching Kaguya turn red with anger.

"Look Higarashi I'm warning you" she said dangerously "stay away from the Tashios'" and with that the 4 left.

* * *

"I didn't know you had a stalker as well Inuyasha" Kikiyo said sitting next to him.

"Whad'ya mean" he asked stuffing his face.

They were all outside in the commons. For the next hour or so they were free to do what they wish.

"We just met up with Kaguya, Kagura, Kana, and Yura" Kagome said sitting next to Sesshomaru.

"Seems you guys are quite popular" Sango joked.

"Yeah a week here and we got friends all over" Kagome mumbled.

"What's wrong with you" she asked seeing a quite annoyed Sesshomaru.

"You guys are becoming very popular with the guys" Miroku smirked lecherously "many want you for themselves others want to make love to you till you beg them to stop and all hate Sesshomaru and Inuyasha for having you and despise me for even being friends with you" he said amused.

"I could care less of those filthy urchins" Sesshomaru growled "no one will dare touch what belongs to the Tashios'"

"Hey Kikiyo did you know we were their property because I sure as hell don't remember being auctioned off" Kagome said.

She nor her sister belonged to no one but themselves.

"I do not recall either sister" Kikiyo said equally annoyed.

"We don't mean it like that" Inuyasha said trying to explain "dog demons are very protective at what we consider ours and as long as we're together we always be protective it's just instincts. We don't think of you of our property just family"

Right now they could the award for the best impression of a tomato.

"Where are you going" Kagome asked seeing the guys getting up.

"We have a late arrival" Sesshomaru said.

"We have to get'em situated in the dorm" Inuyasha continued.

"Give them a tour then to the admissions office for their classes" Miroku finished.

"Mind if I tag along" Kagome said.

"Make that 2" Kikiyo got up and looped her arm with her sister. They didn't like being apart for too long. They tend to get antsy.

"You sure" Miroku said in disbelief.

"Yeah I mean it's gonna be boring" Inuyasha said.

"Well let's see" Kagome said fake thinking.

"Go with you guys, hang out bored in our rooms, or walk around with hormone driven guys" Kikiyo finished.

They looked at each other than back at them.

"Tour it is" they said simultaneously.

"You coming Sango" Kagome asked.

In a way Kagome was more sociable than Kikiyo. She makes friends just as easily but she prefers to keep close to her sister. Kagome didn't mind.

"Sure" she went to the other side of Kagome and looped arms with her.

"So what do you guys know about this guy" Kagome asked as they began walking.

"Nothing much" Miroku said.

"We only glimpsed at their file." Inuyasha said.

"All we know is that it's some wolf from the North" Sesshomaru said making the girls stop dead in their tracks.

'_You don't think'_ Kikiyo thought.

'_One way to find out'_ Kagome smirked.

"Hey you guys okay" Miroku asked.

"Yeah you kinda spaced out on us" Sango said.

"We're fine" Kagome said.

"We just can't wait to meet this person" Kikiyo continued.

"Yeah" Kagome chuckled lowly "you know us, just can't wait to meet a new friend"


	6. I Am

_**Summary**_

Before leaving for America, Kagome went to visit her boyfriend Kouga Tanaka of 3 years. She wanted to give him a necklace to remember her by but to her surprise, he had a going away gift as well. There he was in his bed with a red headed girl. He never knew she knew. Though they promised to always keep in contact till they were reunited once again she ignored his calls, texts, emails, and letters. Instead she spent time becoming stronger and controlling her emotions. After 5 years the Higarashis' are back and the sisters were transferred into Tokyo University as 2nd years.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha became infatuated with the twins. The more they talked the more they wanted to know about them. They weren't like other girls who constantly threw themselves at them. They were smart, independent, and had self-respect. After their first encounter with Kaguya, both males became intrigued. These girls were nowhere near ordinary. They were fierce and had fire and they were no ones toy.

Men wanted them, females hated them, and the Tashios' have them.

But who is this new student that wanted them out of the way?

_**End Summary**_

After a few minutes they reached the parking lot.

"Hello are you the late arrival" Miroku asked.

"Yep that's me I'm..." she trailed off after seeing Kagome "Kagome Higarashi" she said with venom.

"No I believe that's my name though I do have quite a few names that suites you very well" she said stepping forward.

"What is that suppose to mean" the red head growled not backing down.

"I assume you two know each other" Sesshomaru said

"Nope" Ayame said.

"Never had the pleasure of meeting" Kagome shrugged making everyone but Kikiyo sweat drop.

Than smirked as she continued "though she had pleasure in doing A LOT of different things"

"Okay" Inuyasha said intervening. This was getting dangerous and the last thing he wanted was for the girls to get in trouble with the dean.

"I am Inuyasha, this is my brother Sesshomaru, that's Miroku and his girl Sango" he said pointing at each one.

"Nice to meet you I am Ayame" she said with a smile.

"We're here help you get situated in your room and show you around" Miroku said as they started to unpack.

"Thanks"

'_Calm down Kagome'_ Kikiyo said in her mind lightly squeezing her hand feeling her sisters' dangerous aura.

'_Do not worry sis'_ Kagome thought watching them walk off _'as long as she stays away from me then she lives'_

XxXxXxXxXxX

After finishing with Ayame they went back to their classes. Kikiyo and Kagome were in no mood for no one's drama today but unfortunately the Gods had a sick sense of humor.

"Class this is Ayame Wolf" the professor announced "Kana raise your hand, Miss Wolfe that will be your seat for the rest of the semester"

'_This is gonna be a long year'_ Kagome groaned inwardly. She could already hear the giggles between the two.

XxXxXxXxX

"What was up with you and that Ayame chick" Inuyasha asked as they walked towards the girls' dorm room.

"What do you mean" Kagome asked not really in the mood to relive the past.

"I mean for two people who never met, you two have it out for each other"

"Just let go Inuyasha" she sighed as they walked into Kikiyos' room "the past is the past and live only for the present" she said lying across Kikiyos' stomach.

XxXxXxXxXxX

It's been about a year since the twins and Ayame enrolled. They should be grateful that the group backed off but now they were on their guard 24/7. Something was off and it wasn't sitting right with them. No matter what or where it felt as if they were on constant watch.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha have grown even closer to the girls. They learned a lot about each other but they couldn't get the feeling that there is something they're hiding out of their minds. At first when they first met they just brushed it off thinking it was the trick of light, but one day when they were out their eyes flashed pink and they felt a powerful aura coming from the two but it was gone as soon as it came. They asked about but they just said they were imagining things. Ever since the brothers paid close attention to the sisters. They didn't like being lied to especially by someone important to them.

'_Any chance they suspect something' _Kagome asked looking out the window watching the guys leave. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha have been acting strange since their last date when they saw their eyes. Ever since it seems as if they were trying to get some reaction out of them.

'_That is a possibility sister but I cannot be certain'_ Kikiyo thought seriously_ 'but let us wait a while and see what happens. Should this happen again then we will tell them'_

'_Agreed'_

* * *

On the other side of campus the guys were entering their dorm rooms.

"They aren't human are they" one of them asked.

"Nor are they any type of demon I have heard of" the other agreed.

"Father" Inuyasha asked.

"Father" Sesshomaru agreed.

* * *

In an old a banded warehouse on the other side of town 10 pairs of eyes were staring down at the documents they hired someone to get.

"Now let us see what exactly we're up against" one of them said picking up the folder.

"What is the meaning of this" she growled threatening looking through each folder but they all said the same thing.

"What is Kaguya" one of them asked.

"Kagura give me that damn phone" she growled snatching it away and dialing a number.

"According to these files neither Kikiyo, Kagome, nor the entire Higarashi family even exists"

'_What the hell are they'_


	7. All Will Come To Light

"Hey have you guys seen Inuyasha or Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked sitting down with Kikiyo.

"Nope" Sango said taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Sorry guys" Miroku said. Truthfully he hasn't seen them today because they left last night to go see their father.

**~Tashio Manner~**

The three Tashio men were in InuTashios' study trying to make sense of the unsolvable puzzle known as the Higarashis'.

"You say their eyes change color in correspondance to their emotions" InuTashio said thoughtfully.

"When we first met them they were pissed when Miroku groped them. We could have sworn their eyes went red but left as soon as it came" Inuyasha explained.

"The same thing happened when they met Kaguya except Kagomes' eyes went purple" Sesshomaru said.

"Yeah and then the other night their eyes went pink when we kissed them" Inuyasha said amused. It felt good knowing that after all this time that he still had that same effect on Kikiyo and knowing hos brother he felt the same about Kagome.

"Well pups as frustrating as this is I do not have an answer for you" InuTashio said. Just like Sesshomaru he didnt like not knowing whats going on under his nose.

"Because of what you said about their eyes I can only think of is that they are part miko but only the most powerful and puriest of mikos are capable of that ability but i have never heard of a miko nor demon strong or poweful enough to control and manipulate their surroundings" InuTashio sighed a little irritable.

"It only makes it more bothersome considering their are no files or anything on that entire family"

For the first time InuTashio is clueless and that did not set well with him for he was not a patient man.

"Than what do we do" Inuyasha asked running his hand through his hair "I mean these girls are extrodinary and we dont want to lose them"

"Well pups my only suggestion is that you talk to them for if you were to have them watched and they found out the consequences maybe that we are not prepared for" he advised seriously.

**~XxXxXxXxXxX~**

Kagome decided they were long over due for a girls night so they were going clubbing tonight. Right now Kikiyo and Kagome were on the dance floor auth each other while Sango and Miroku took a break. The twins had the club mesmorized as they danced in sync with each other.

The two loved to dance more then anything. It was their way of getting out their frustrations or help them think. They art itself was beautiful. They say the way you dance tells a story and right now the two were screaming as the colors circled slowly around them. They were confused angered and hurt.

"You guys were amazing" Sango said in awe.

"Uh huh" Miroku gulped putting his phone away. He had to show Inuyasha and Sesshomaru this.

"I'll be back I'm going to the rest room" Kagome said.

"Ok"

"Oh sorry" a deep voice apologized.

Its okay no harm...done" she trailed off looking into a pair of familiar deep blue eyes. Her eyes instantly hardened.

"Ka-Kagome" he said in disbelief.

"Kouga"

* * *

"Kikiyo whats wrong" Sango asked a little worried.

Sensing her rage building Kikiyo scanned the room looking cor her sister and saw the trigger.

'_Damn it' _she cursed inwardly. Her sister was the emotional type. She didnt care who they were she woukd alwasy make her feelings known, but since the break up she had more control over herslef and thought things through. But only one person could set her back. Kouga.

He was Kagomes' first love and vey essence. Those two saw each other more then they saw their family. They were so in love and close people called them Bonnie and Clyde. They even made it their song. Kouga treated her like his little princess. He would go all out for her. He took her to beautiful places and bought her jewlery, until she made him promise not to go all out unless it was a special occassion. He was reluctant but would do anything she wanted. She was always by his side no matter what which is why it was a shock to hear they broke up.

"Kagome" he said softly but she could hear the cracks in his voice "wh-where did you..." But he was cut off after Kikiyo dragged her out.

He quickly followed after them but when he got there he saw them race out in a car.

'_Not again'_ he thought getting his phone.

"Bankotsu get the guys together and meet me at my place... she's back"

'_I wont let you get away'_

And with that last thought he raced off into the night on his motor cycle.


	8. I Am A

"I'll meet you back in the dorm later" Kagome said coldy. She was not in the best of moods and wanted to be alone.

Kikiyo was about to protest but was silenced by her sisters' glare.

They just stood there silently watching her disappear into the night.

* * *

_'What else can go wrong' _she cried inwardly to herself punching a tree successfully making it shake.

She turned with her back against the tree sitting at the base with her knees to her chin and arms wrapped around them as she buried her face and began to cry silently.

_'Why does it still hurt' _

* * *

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru just got back into their dorm and headed towards their room. They were exhausted. It was a three hour ride to and from their parents and the fact they had barely had anything to go on to reveal the mystery of their girlfriends was even more tiredsome.

He was about to change into his night pants when something caught his attention. He looked out his window and saw something glowing.

_'Where is all that power coming from'_ as soon as that thought entered his mind he immeditately thought of Kagome. And with that thought he gracefully leptvout his wondow and sped of into the woods behind the school.

What he saw completely took his breath away.

'_Kagome_' he thought in disbelief.

There she was, his Kagome looking as beautiful as ever sitting at the base of a tree with her legs slightly bended towards the sky and her eyes closed facing the night sky with blue gray and red sparkling light slowly surrounding her.

He immeditatley put up a barrier not wanting anyone or anything being drawn in. He walked closer till he was now standing directly in front of her. He could see and smel the dried up tear_s._

_'What happened to you my mysterious angel' _he thought gently stroking her cheek.

**_~Kagomes Dream~_**

"What's wrong Kagome" a dark voice chuckled.

"Who's there" Kagome questioned looking around but was only faced with more darkness.

"You do not belong here Higarashi" the voice continued "do you believe anyone would stay by your side once the truth is known"

"What do you mean you know nothing of me nor my family" Kagome yelled.

"That is where you are wrong you wretched girl" the voice sneered "I know you and family are notbof this Earth, I know you and your sister has fallen for the Tashios'" the voice chuckled coldly.

"Do you believe either would stay once they know what a monstrosity you are to their kind" the voice cooed.

"The first love of your left didn't want you, what makes you think this is any different. There are certain things a demon needs but because of what you are you can never satisfy them"

"No stop" Kagome cried.

She was face to face with Kouga making love to Ayame and Sesshomaru making out with Kaguya. she couldn't breath and her heart couldn't take it. Everything she worked for was breaking away. The strength and control was slipping.

"Please stop" she cried

"Whats wrong Kagome can't handle the truth"

Kagome red puffy eyes opened only to see her eyes were pitch black.

"STOP IT" she yelled leeting her powers reveal themselves

* * *

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh" a woman screamed being throwned against the wall.

"Kaguya are you alright what happened" someone asked helping her up.

"Kaguya what happened in there" Ayame asked.

None of them have ever seen her so petrified. Hell they never even saw her flinch before.

"T-that girl " she stuttered

_'S-she-T-they all are'_ she couldnt even finish her thought. She knew of she continued this foolishness it would mean her life.

'_but those creatures have been extinct for centuries'_

* * *

"Don't go" Kagome cried jolting awake in a cold sweat.

"Kagome calm down you're safe" she looked up and saw Sesshomaru coming towards her.

"Kagome what's" but he was cut shirt when she jumped into his arms.

"Please dont leave me" she whimpered in the crook of his neck.

"Kagome I-"

"Please don't leave me alone I promise I'll do whatever it takes to make you stay but please don't leave" she cried softly hugging him close not wanting to let go.

Sesshomaru had no idea what to say nor did he know where she got such ridiculous thoughts from so he just held her gently stroking her hair. He could tell by her breathing she was falling asleep.

He gently lifted her easily and made his way to the other side of the bed as he leaned against the wall with one leg laying flat straight and the other with the knee bent towards the sky.

Kagome sat on his lap with her head tucked in the crook of his neck and her hands resting against his chest.

If under different curcumstances Sesshomaru would be in heaven having her so close like this. He got his sheet and covered them.

"I promise" he whispered before closing his eyes.

* * *

Sesshomaru was woken by the stirring of the little woman in his arms. He looked down and saw she was beginning to wake.

Kagome opened her eyes and panicked. She had no idea where she was. She remeber falling asleep in the woods and thats it.

"Kagome calm down its me" a voice said gently nuzzling her cheek.

She looked up and saw Sesshomaru gazing down at her with a small smile and everything came back.

"Kagome what happened last night and why were you glowing" he asked softly.

_'He actaully __**saw **__my aura'_ she thought beyond shocked.

"You saw my aura and got through my barrier" she asked disbelievingly.

_'What barrier' _he thought.

"Kagome please explain what is going on. I know you are part miko but I need you to fill in the blanks"

By now he was trying to wipe away the tears from her eyes.

'_Why is she afraid' _he thought.

"S-Sesshomaru if i s-show you something would you promise to s-stay with m-me" she asked shakily looking at her lap.

He gently made her look at him and kissed her softly.

"I promise" he whispered before kissing her again.

She got of his lap and crawled off the bed and stood directly in front of him letting a lone tear escpae before closing her eyes.

The room was engulfed by a bright white light that he had to shield his eyes.

When the light died down he looked back and his breath caught in his throught. She looked radiant. She was glowing. Literally, she had a soft white light surrounding her.

Her eyes were the same hazel boue eyes he loved but her hair was different. Instead of red highlight she had light blue highlights and she was now in a white satin fitted gown with a skirted bottom that stopped a little below mid thigh length with a scoop neck line and long loose sleeves with with a slit going down the arm and stopping at the wrist where it fitted perfectly.

She looked like and actual angel.

"I am a celestrial miko" her voice was soft and angelic.

Kagome feared the worse seeing his reaction.

"You promised you'll stay remember" she said softly in a shaky voice.

"Kagome I'm sorry... But"

Her heart broke.


	9. Hope

**_Recap: "I am a celestrial miko"_**

**_She could already hear the cracks of her heart forming by the look on his face. _**

**_Present_**

**Sesshomaru POV:**

_'She's a celestrial miko'_ he thought completely shocked.

**'Mate is beautiful and filled with much power'**

_'Who the hell are you and why have you entered this Sesshomarus' mind_' he questioned coldly inwardly.

**'I am your inner beast'**

_'My what'_

'**I will explain later but right now say something before mate leaves'**

_'I have no-'_

**'Shut the hell up and get our mate she thinks we do not except her'**

Sesshomaru shook his head slightly and saw Kagome was gone. He quickly ran out of his room and went to look for her and saw her reaching the door in tears. He quickly stopped her and held her.

"Where do you think you are going" he whispered nuzzling her neck.

"I'm sorry I should have known better than to make you promise such a thing. I do not want you to feel obligated-" she was quickly silenced when he spun her around and kissed her fully on the lips. To say she was surprised was an understatement.

_'He still wants me' _she thought happily before kissing back. It was soft gentle and passionate. After several minutes he pulled away and licked away the tears.

"You didn't let me finish love" he said softly and gently "I don't care that you are a celestrial miko. I'm not giving you up I was just surprised"

"You mean that you still want me as your...girlfriend" she said softly whispering the last part.

"Of course" he said making her look at him then he kissed her softly before pulling away.

"Now as gorgeous and angelic you look you wreek of alcohol and men" his face turned serious "which is something I expect an explanation to" he demanded.

She just laughed softly and agreed and followed him back to his room. After getting somethings from his dresser he gave her a fresh t-shirt and a pair of his boxers and told her she could use his personel bathroom.

After 20 minutes she came out dressed in his clothes feeling freshly relaxed and rejuvinated.

"Why don't we skip out on today and get away to talk" he suggested holding her body against the wall with his body as he kissed her neck.

Before she could agree her eyes widened in panick before pushing him away.

"Whats wrong" he asked seeing her frantically coecting her things.

"Kikiyo is going to kill me" was all he got as a response.

"I'll see you later" she yelled over her shoulder as she dashed out.

* * *

She quietly eased the door opened and carefully closed It and locked it back. She looked around and figured everyone was still in their rooms. She sneaked into her room and gently closed it easing the lock slowly before turning around.

**_SLAP_**

"Okay I deserved that" she said seeing her sister with tears streaming down her face of anger and frustration. They hated seekng each other cry.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU" she yelled "I TRIED FINDING YOU BUT SOMEONE DECIDED TO HIDE THEIT AURA AND SHUT ME OUT OF HER MIND"

Kagome should have known better. She should have known her sister would be worried sick.

"I'm sorry" she apologized softly bringing her into a hug. "I fell asleep and when i woke up i was with Sesshomaru" she pulled away and became serious.

"He knows, he knows about us. When he found me he said he followed my aura and a glow in the forest where i was but he promised not to tell anyone"

"Wait if he saw your aura that means he's-" but Kagome cut her off.

"Yes but I'm not telling him. I want him to know for sure or i may risk ruining what he have by dumping this on him" Kagome sighed.

Kikiyo looked down at her sister with an unreadable expression.

'_I wonder if Inuyasha is truly for me'_

Before Kikiyo could say something a voice roared so long their dorm shook_._

"KAGOME HIGURASHI"

"What the hell" Kagome yelled hidding under her bed.

"I um" Kikiyo said nervously "I may have over reacted and called... Daddy" she whispered.

'_Oh god I'm dead'_

* * *

Across town in a bar sat a beautiful man with blue eyes long black hair in a high pony tail who was wearing a black pair of slacks dress shoes and a light blue satin dress shirt with the first three buttons un done.

"What did you find out" he asked finishing his drink.

"They've been back for a little over a year and are attending Tokyo University" one of the men explained.

"They are quite known over campus but only hang around Sango Taijiya, Miroku Sohei, and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru Tashio" the other informed.

"They are dating the Tashios' and by doing so made some enemies more specifically Kagura Wind, Ayame Wolfe, Yura Yamauchi, Kanna Shizukana, and Kaguya Tanaka who all went MIA about a week ago"

"Renkotsu I want you Jakotsu and Suikotsu to keep an eye on Kagome and keep her safe but be discreet and do not get caught" he ordered.

"Bankotsu you call Abi, Tsubaki, Naraku, Ginta, Hakkaku, and Hakudoshi and tell them to meet us downtown at the Paradise Hotel"

Kagura, Ayame and Yura were no threat. They were mere puppets. Kaguya and Kanna is what made his blood boil. He will not let anything thing harm Kagome, that he will make sure personally.

'_Maybe if you knew the truth Kagome, you'll love me again'_

"Yo Kouga they said they'll be there in about 2 hrs" Bankotsu informed.

"Lets get going then" he said as they hoped on to their bikes.

'_Maybes there's still hope'_


	10. Everything begins to unfold

"What do you mean the plan is off" Ayame sneered.

"You will not take that tone with me you washed up filth" Kaguya growled back "If you wish to go about this then feel free I will not stop you but you will do this on your own"

Reguardless of what people think of her she is loyal to those who return it and she has always had Yura Kagura and Kana by her side and did not want them apart of something that would mean their lives. She knew even by some miracle if they did succeed in getting rid of the twins then the brothers would hate them even more.

'_I guess it wasn't meant to be' _she thought with a sad smile letting a tear escape.

She truly did love Sesshomaru and would do anything to prove it but she also knew when she was beat.

Ayame just stood there watching them leave as her body shook in anger and frustration as tears streamed down her face.

'_Kagome' _she thought venomously.

_***Flashback***_

_"That was great Kouga" she sighed happily coming down from her high. _

_"Kouga" she asked a little confused when he threw her clothes at her. _

_"Get up, get dressed, and get the hell out" he growled looking at her in disgust. _

_"What" she asked sadly. _

_"Do not get it in your head that what we did changes anything. I still cant stand to look at you. You were nothing but a distraction to sate my beast. I do not love not even like you so get the hell out and if i find that you even mutter a word to anyone believe me when i say you will not be missed" he growled warningly as his tainted red. _

_***End Flashback***_

Her eyes were rimmed with tears and hurt at the memory as she crumbled to the floor holding herself.

'_I have nothing more to lose'_

* * *

"Um hi daddy" she said nervously coming from under the bed.

"What is this I hear about you going missing" his eyes flashed red for getting a better look at her "and just who the hells clothes are you wearing" he said deadly low but they heard it.

"Honey calm down" Sonya said kissing the palm of his hand.

She loves her husband very much and loves how protective he is with his family but he can be irrational at times.

"Lets just sit and let her explain darling" she softly into his neck making him shiver a little.

He just grunted but complied and sat down looking at Kagome.

"Explain"

"Well" she sighed and started to tell everything from the club to this morning.

"Oh my god my baby found her soul mate" Sonya squealed running over to her and hugging.

"No she hasnt and neither will you" Hitachi said seriously looking at both of his daughters.

"But da-"

"I said no Kagome" he roared making her cry.

"Where are you going Hitachi" Sonya growled.

"NO ONE is good enough for my daughters" and with that he left.

Sonya gasped at the hidden message.

"Damn it... Souta call Inu Tashio and tell him to hurry, Kagome and Kikiyo you guys get Sesshomaru and Inuyasha out of here quick I'll try and slow your father down" Then she left.

"Come on"

"Right" And with that the two teleported out of there.

* * *

"What the hell just happened" Jakotsu stuttered from their hidding spot.

"Jakotsu call Kouga and tell him to get here now" Renkotsu ordered.

"Suikotsu come with me"

'_This can not end well'_

Renkotsu had a cold chill run up his spine. Something was going to go down and it was something no one could be prepared for.

* * *

"Kagome I was just about-" but Sesshomaru was cut off by Kagome.

"No time where is Inuyasha"

"He is in his...room" he trailed off seeing Kikiyo dash off like a road runnner to Inuyashas' room.

"Kagome wh-" but Kagome stopped him short.

"Look we cant explain right now but my dad his not happy and is-" but was stopped when the door slammed opened revealing an out of breath Sonya and furious but calm Hitachi.

That fact that Kikiyo just came running out with a shirtless Inuyasha from his room did nothing to improve his mood.

"So you believe you two are worthy of my daughters" he said coldly as his eyes stained red with rage and a dark red black aura spiralling atound him as his hair flow behind him.

"What the hell is going on" Miroku yelled coming from his room.

The entire campus were in an up roar as it began to shake.

"You **_will_** prove yourselves to me"


	11. Together Through Thick and Thin

"You wish to have my daughters than you will prove yourselves worthy. I will never hand over my daughters to weak incompetent urchins"

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha hadn't said a word since the beginning. They just side glanced before getting into positions.

The brothers were never the ones to know what fear is but since the twins came into their lives thats all they ever thought about. They were afriad. They were afriad of losing them. Kagome and Kikyo. Before them, they never gave a love a second thought until they showed up. Previous girls were either mindless, ignorant, dependent and clingy, or just gold diggers. But these two, they were different. They didnt care for material things, titles, or even status. They just wanted them for them. They were beautiful, smart, independent, and so much more.

"You think you can take on the ruler of all celestials" Hitachi chuckled darkly.

'_For them' _and with that the battle began.

* * *

"What the" Kagome said when someone picked her up and started running.

She looked up and gasped "R-Renkotsu" she said seeing him smirk down at her. She looked over her shoulder and saw Kikyo in Suikotsus' arms and Miroku over Jakotsus' shoulder with Sonya following close behind on foot.

"Hey princess" he said using her nickname Kouga called her "I would want nothing more than to catch up but lets get somewhere safe"

Kagome just nodded in agreement.

* * *

"WHAT IS THIS AND WHERE ARE MY PUPS" a roar came making everyone jump. They turned to see a very pissed red eyed InuTashio.

"H-hi InuTashio" the girls said nervously.

"To answer your first question" Kikyo said "Daddy is making Inuyasha and Sesshomaru prove themselves to him"

"And for the second" all Kagome could do was point up.

InuTashio was wide eyed seeing a pitch black sky and wind whipping around them with multiple Hitachis' swirling around them.

"SESSHOMARU INUYASHA"

* * *

Right now the brothers were on some sort of invisible platform standing back to back.

"Blades of blood" Inuyasha yelled as Sesshomaru used his poison whip both successfully killing off another clone.

"Damn it" Inuyasha growled under his breath "Which is it" he growled even more imaptiently as his eyes bled red. Sesshomaru wasn't any better he was losing his patience as is stripes became jagged And the fact that the clones were mocking them did not help.

Sesshomaru released his paralyzing miasma as Inuyasha released his iron reaver soul stealer.

"SESSHOMARU INUYASHA" they looked down and saw their father with two swords.

"CALL THEM TO YOUR AID" he yelled. They did as instructed and began to calm.

"WIND SCAR" he yelled destroying all the clones in one swipe.

* * *

'_Hn_' he thought _'so those are the swords Toukijin and Tetsuiga'_ he thought seeing Inuyasha wipe out his entire army of clones _'So they found me'_ he thought seeing Sesshomarus' sword pulse before looking up '_maybe they aren't a total waste'_

"Inuyasha above us" he heard Sesshomaru yell.

_'This should be fun'_

* * *

"Very good Tashio I see you two are not a complete waste" Hitachi said floating down from the clouds.

"So your father is the Great Demon Lord of all Inu Clans. I must say I am rather surprised to see you two wield those legendary swords with such grace" he knew of the legends but he couldn't care less.

When you live as long as celestials then Legends are nothing amazing.

"Do not think this changes anything...ELEMENTAL MANIPULATION"

* * *

"WHAT IS THAT BASTARD DOING TO MY PUPS" InuTashio yelled. All of a sudden the the field was engulfed in fire.

"He's testing their strenghth and patience" Sonya said before Souta took over.

"You see when Sesshomaru saw Kagomes' aura thats when we knew that he was destined to be with her and the same for Inuyasha if Kikyo frees her powers around him. Celestials only mate with their kind even if their soul mate are of another species because of this" he said motioning to the battle.

"When the daughter of a celestial finds their soul mate that is of another species then the father will battle them testing them not only on strength but also mind and heart" Sonya said "it is very rare for celestials to mate out of their kind because their are only so many of them... Because i am a powerful miko my life was already longer than that of a human but after mating with Hitachi it exteneded to that of his"

"Celestials are the most loyal beings out their which is why we mate our kind because we have the same life span but should we out live our mate than we are doomed to spend centuries alone because we will never mate again thus ending another line of celestials" Souta explained.

"Hitachi does not want that burden upon our daughters becasue he lives to see his pups happy. Though it has never been done for a celestial to mate a demon he does not want to take the chance of them living a life alone should they out live your pups" Sonya stated "He is trying to scare them off but your boys are truly dedicated to our girls" she smiled softly.

* * *

"Kagome" said girl turned to see Abi Tsubaki Naraku Hakudoshi Ginta Hakaku and Kouga.

"Kagome are you alright" Kouga said concerned before hugging her making her tense "when Jak-" he was cut short when somekne threw him aside. He glared and saw Souta standing between him and Kagome.

"WHTA THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM" Kouga yelled but Souta couldn't answer when he heard his sisters scream.

"SESSHOMARU INUYASHA" they yelled with tears streaming down their face. They were literally on their last knee covered in cuts and bruises fighting for their lives.

_'Kagome'_ Kouga thought seeing the pain in her eyes '_I lost her'_

_'This has to end' _Kagome thought worriedly_ 'agreed' _Kikyo thought as they began to glow white.

Kikyos' features stayed the same as her hair went into a high ponytail and a pink jewel with white angel wings around it on her forehead. She wore a long satin white strapless gown with a slit going down her leg starting from her thigh.

"THIS ENDS NOW" they yelled as their cloud shot up and flew them into battle.

"You two know better than to interfere" Hitachi said clearly displeased with his daughters.

"No father this battle is over" Kagome said staring him down as she Kikyo cradled Sesshomarus' and inuyashas' head in their lap. Kagome was always the more out spoken and passionte one.

She knew her father was merely toyong with them. He wasn't even using a quarter of his power.

"This has gone on long enough" Kikyo said.

"We wont let you kill them" Kagome said not backing down.

"WHY DO YOU INTERFERE" he roared "WHY DO YOU FIGHT FOR THESE DOGS"

"BECAUSE WE LOVE THEM"


	12. Truth Behind The Deceit

_'Because we love them'_

Those words kept ringing through his head.

_'Love' _he thought '_They love these boys'_

"You love these boys" his face held no expression nor did his voice give any hints.

"Yes... We fell in love with them" they confessed softly stroking their hair.

Only once has love ever occured with a celestial and that was between their parents. Having a soul mate and having true love are two completely different things in their world. Soul mates never mated for love but on instincts. They may not like each other but they will never betray one another. It is like an arrange marriage. Love is something different. It is a pure strong imbreakable bond and is rare for a celestial. Many celestials never bother to find true love but instead mated with another of their kind. That is until Hitachi came into power.

He would not be bound to someone for all eternity and more that he did not care for. He and Sonya went against all odds and dared anyone to tell them what they felt for each other was wrong.

As he looked down at his daughters he realized just how much they took after him and Sonya.

He closed his eyes and whispered a chant. He placed a barrier over a select few before everything and everyone were engulfed by a bright pink light. Everything looked as if the battle never even occured and once awaken no one will remember this day.

* * *

Everyone was now at their home. Their real home. The castle in the sky. Literally. They were standing on a cloud that could fit an entire city but it was occupied by a huge castle that reminded them of the palace of cities in India. The sky was light blue and was filled with clouds with houses of different sizes on them. Their were beings flying around and kids playing.

"Come" he ordered leading them through the golden gates. They followed still looking around in awe as Kikyo and Kagome followed behind everyone on their cloud with the guys head still in their lap.

"Welcome back my Lord" a servent said.

She was about 5'7" with a petite figure and dark green hazel eyes. Her hair was like black silk that ended at her mid back. She wore a blue floor length one shoulder gown that fitted quite well on her and her white angel wings only added to her beauty.

"Akiko take those two" he said motioning the pair in his daughters lap "To the medical wing and have them looked over"

"Yes my Lord" she went and knelt between the two and layed a gentle hand on their arm "teleport" then they were gone.

"Come"

They followed until they were standing in front a pair of huge mahognay double doors with a pairbof gloden rings on them for nobs. Hitchi opened them with such ease. Beyond the doors was a conference room with a long oval table that held 7 seats on each side and one big chair at the head of the table.

"Sit" everyone took a seat except his family. He stood at the head of the table as his voice became cold and his expression deadly.

"As you all are now aware we are celestials and this is the my Kingdom over all celestials. The only reason you three have your memories in tact is because my daughters hold a great deal of trust in you so I will give you this one chance to prove them right. The only people who knows of our presence are the ones we deeply care for and trust. I do not trust easily but I wil give you all the benefit of the doubt, but should you betray me in anyway it will be your lives" he warned as a clash of thunder roared over them making them jump.

"Am I understood"

"Yes sir" they said.

"You are dismissed"

"We'll show you guys around" Kikyo said sweetly.

"If you don't mind I rather hang back and talk to Kagome" Kouga said gently pulling her aside.

Kikyo just nodded and left with Sango and Miroku. This was the only place she felt at peace without her sister near her. They were surrounded by powerful celestials and Kagome could easily take care of herself so she wasn't worried about Kouga trying anything foolish.

"What is it Kouga" she knew he won't give up til he says what he has to say. The faster they get this over with the faster she could see Sesshomaru.

"I know you saw me and Ayame that day but it really wasn't what you think and let me explain with no interruptions please" he pleaded.

She sighed in defeat and they sat down on a nearby bench. She motioned for him to go on.

"Okay so you know I'm demon but what you don't know is that every demon wheteher half or full has a time of year where they go into lust called mating season. It's a season when unmated demons go into a period of lust trying to claim a mate even if it was forced. I am not the kind to follow this so every year after I met you I force back those urges. But as time went on the urges became powerful and painful to the point where my beast was going to take over. If I didn't find someone to rut with my beast would have taken over completely and come after you. That was the first and last time I ever let Ayame come near me. We weren't making love in the least just satisfying my beast. After we finished I threw her out" he explained.

Kagome was sitting next to him quietly sobbing.

"W-why d-didn't you tell me I would have he-" but he cut her off.

"That's exactly why I didn't tell you" he said softly wipping away her tears.

"I knew you were no where near ready for that and I never wanted our first time together to be because you felt obligated to do it. I wanted it to be everything you ever wanted and more. I wanted it to be out of love not duty"

Now she felt horrible. Kouga was the sweetest man she ever had the pleasure of being with and she ruined it because she jumped to conclusions when he did nothing wrong.

"Kouga I'm so sorry" she cried into his chest as he held her.

He didn't say anything. He got the double meaning. He just sat there and held her.

_'As long as she's happy and safe' _

"One last kiss" he asked softly. She agreed. She had to be sure before she and Sesshomaru got any closer.

He brushed his lips against hers before pressing them together. He slowly massaged her lips with his. It was slow gentle passionate and sweet. He gently stood bringing her up with him without breaking the kiss. He pressed her body against the wall with his own and encircled her waist with his arms. His heart sped up feeling her arms drape around his neck as one of her hands played gently with the tip of his ear. He licked her lips asking for entrance and she let him. Their tongues danced together in total harmony.

'_Just like old times'_ he thought.

They remained that way for several more minutes before slowly pulling apart.

"This is really it huh" he asked softly with a sad smile as he leaned his forbead against hers.

"We don't have to say goodbye we can still be good friends" she said cupping his cheek.

He took her hand and held it their leaning into her touch. He shook his head slowly before pulling away from her.

"I have more than enough friends right now princess but maybe in the future but promise me one thing" be said seriously.

"Promise me if things don't work out with the dog than you give US a second chance" he said looking right into her eyes "because no matter what i will never be as happy with anyone like i was with you"

"I promise" she whispered in his ear giving him a hug.

"Come on lets get to the others"

"Okay" and the two walked off toward the setting sun.


	13. Wish Came True

_'Wake Up'_ a voice said

"What the hell" He groaned

_'Wake up, must see mate' _

"Who are you and what the hell are you talking about, I don't have a mate" Inuyasha growled annoyed.

_'I am your Beast'_

* * *

He watched in heart break seeing the love of his life tending to another. She sat there for hours holding his hand and wiping his face as she talked to the demon laying there unconcious wishing for him to awaken.

"I know you love her with every fiber of your soul" a soft voice came from behind.

He didn't bother to turn around, he knew it was Sonya.

"But just by doing what you're doing and letting her be happy with another you're securing your part in her heart that not even Sesshomaru could touch. When we left 5 years ago you were always on her mind. When she saw happy couples in the park she would talk about how much fun you two would have. You pushing her on the swings chasing her around and jumping in leaves together. She was head over heels for you. She woukd get this happy far away look in he eyes when she saw a coule and their child. She would joke about how she could never have handled two of you but was willing to try. My point Kouga is that she never hated you. She could never hate you. She would go out on her own and become stronger in heart and of mind. She wanted to become more independent so if there was another misundestanding then she wouldn't lose control of herself. "

She stood infront of him with a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"She never hated you, she was a little hurt but she always said no matter what happens or who she met you will always have a place in her heart that will never fade"

She removed her hand and began to walk away fading.

"No one could ever replace their first true love" was all he heard before she completely disappeared.

He looked back at the scene thinking over what he was just told.

'_Always remember what he had Princess' _with that thought he walked away with his hands in his pockets and a warm smirk on his face.

* * *

'_I wish they would wake up already' _Kikiyo thought lightly playing with Inuyashas' ears.

_'OH MY GOD'_ they both yelled inwardly trying not to bust out laughing. Inuyashas' leg was twitching happily when Kikiyo played with his ears.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

'What do you mean beast' Inuyasha asked

_'I am your other half. Your more intelligent and affectionate half but also your last resort of survival. Should you find yourself in deadly situation that you can not handle I appear'_

He was about to retort but was interuppted by a sound, before he could say a thing a image appeared.

'K-Kikiyo' he stuttered wide eyed.

There she was in a beautiful pink strapelss summer dress with a flirty skirted bottom. She was in some kind of field surrounded with flowers.

"Whats wrong babe can't keep up" he heard her say.

His jealously was about to erupt until he saw the figure she was talking to.

It was him. He was chasing after her laughing and before she knew it he had her by the waist twirling her in the air. He brought her down and kissed her lips softly.

"I love you Inuyasha" she whispered.

"I love you too mate" he whispered back before rubbing her stomach softly "and you to pup"

The image faded away.

Inuyasha was speechless. He had no idea where that came from.

'_You need to wake up' _his beast said before leaving.

The darkness around him began to crumble and the image faded away.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

"What the hell just happened" he grumbled.

"Inuyasha" he didn't even have time to look at who called his name when someone tackled him on the bed.

He couldn't help but smile when he saw Kikyo.

"Im so happy you finally woke up" she said happily hugging his neck. He sat up bringing her into his lap and hugged her close.

"Nice to see you're finally awake" he turned and saw Seashomaru sitting up on his bed with Kagome sitting next to him removing bandages.

"Be nice Sesshomaru" Kagome said playfully scolded.

He looked down and saw he had bandges as well.

"You guys passed out after the battle with daddy and been healing the past two days" Kikyo said as she tended to his wraps.

"Where are we" he asked looking around. The room was huge and painted white. There were 8 rows of 5 beds, a closet filled with bandages and medicine as well as extra blankets.

"The infirmery part of our home" Kikyo answered.

She went on to tell just enough but also not giving herself away.

"So your father is some kind of king whose people got chased away so now you all live in a colony hidden in the sky" he summed up.

"Basically" Kikyo giggled.

"Would you guys like a tour after you eat" Kagome asked.

"Sure" Inuyasha said happily. He was starving.

"I would love that" Sesshomaru said smoothly putting on his shirt before taking Kagomes' hand.

"Well the others should be there by now" Kagome said looking at her watch.

* * *

They reached a pair of tall heavy looking wooden double doors with a pair of two gooden rings.

"The thing I love about these doors is that they aren't as heavy as they appear" Kagome said opening it.

"Unless there's an emergency involving a lockdown or something but that never happens" Kikiyo said.

The doors opened to reveal a large dining hall with various tables that fitted 8 to each. They saw Sango Miroku talking and Kouga just sitting their starring off into space.

"Hey guys" Kagome said taking a seat next to Sango.

Sesshomaru sat next to her with an arm around her waist as she spoke with Sango. Sesshomaru didn't know this guy but since they walked in he has yet to take his eyes off Kagome.

Said girl turned to see the two in a stare off. She looked at Kouga with pleading eyes. After a while longer he complied and looked elsewhere. This did not go unnoticed to Seeshomaru.

"I promise to explain later" she whispered in his ear.

" Hn" whlas all he said as the food came out.

* * *

After dinner they all went their seperate ways.

"Okay his name is Kouga and he is my ex as well as my first love" Kagome explained. She then told him what happened between them and why he did what he did when they broke up but she did not want to tell him about the kiss. Atleast not yet.

"Would you rather be with him" Sesshomaru asked seriously. No one makes a fool of him and he'll be damn if this guy thinks for a moment he could steal Kagome away.

"No" she said " I want you Sesshomaru please believe that" she said hoping he would.

"Hn" was all he said before pulling her to him.

That's how Kikiyo and Inuyasha found them.

"Awwww" Kikyo giggled.

"Oh shut up" Kagome smiled.

"Oh yea Inuyasha what did you want to tell me" Kikyo asked.

He just smirked and shook his head.

"Nothing really but than again I don't know if it means anything or if it was wishful thinking... Before I woke up I was talking to my beast then an image of you popped up. You were laughing and pregnant and I was chasing you" he chuckled.

He looked up and saw Kikyo blushing hard and Kagome fainted in Sesshomarus' arms.

"Uh what did I say"


	14. Is It Forever

He lifted Kagome into his arms bridal style and left the couple in privacy.

"Umm Inuyasha" she said nervously "We need to talk"

It was now his turn to feel uneasy.

"Sure okay"

* * *

"I fail to see the source of your excitment koi" Sesshomaru stated as he watched his giddy girlfriend.

Unlike his brother, Sesshomaru was always more attentive to the small things. He notices whenever she lies or is trying to keep a secret her nose would twitch cutely. Whenever she blushes or feels spoiled she never looks him in the eye. His favorite would be the beautiful far away look in her eyes when there is something on her mind. Her gaze was filled with fire, determination, and passion...

After seeing the reaction to Inuyashas' statement he could no longer brush off the reaction she had after he witnessed her power that night. She was happy, excited, confused, afraid, and shocked. Never has he witnessed such emotion all at once.

He needed answers.

"Kagome" he said seriouslly "what is the signifigance of me witnessing your power and why am I the only one outside your family to see it"

* * *

"I haven't been completely honest with you Inuyasha" she said softly.

"What do you mean"

"Umm well you see" she said uneasily.

She couldn't help but feel her stomach flip. Unlike Seashomaru, Inuyasha was more... Irrational. He would go head first without a second thought and feared that his first instinct was to leave.

"Kikyo you can tell me anything, besides we both know I'm impossible to get rid of" he halfed joked as he wiped a tear away bfore pecking her lips.

"Tell me" he softly commanded.

She gave a soft watery smile before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Im a celestial miko, my father is the God of all Celestials, this is his kingdom and that vision you saw was an indication of us destined to be together" she said in one breath.

He just sat there and blinked.

* * *

"Why did you not tell This Sesshomaru before"

She knew that tone and phrase. He was not angry maybe disappointed but not angry.

"I didn't want to tell you so much at once. I told you what I am, my father was out for blood, you were out for two days it seemes like so much to take in and, well I didn't want to get my hopes up" she explained whispering the last part but he heard.

She got up and sat next to him.

"We tell each other we love you all the time but I couldn't help but think is this the kind of love that had a limit or was it forever. I didn't want to risk scaring you off talking about this and-"

She was cut off when his lips took hers. It was slow soft sweet and gentle as he laid her down and hovered over her without breaking the kiss.

"Mmm" she moaned softly before he pulled away.

She looked up and saw a smirk on his face and humor in his eyes.

"What's so funny" she asked.

"You should have told me" he said looking into her eyes "Your instincts were wrong" he said before kissing her again.

* * *

"Bye daddy" Kikyo and Kagome said floating up to his cheek giving him a kiss and hugging their mother.

"Bye father" Souta said giving him a hand shake "see you soon mom" he said kissing her cheek.

"Bye kids" She said.

"Your mother and I have some work that calls for our attention so we will not be back till the end of the week"

His eyes and tone went form soft gentle and caring to cold deadly and serious has he looked at the group before him.

"Now that you are aware of the situation I trust my familys' secret will remain intact"

They nodded in agreement.

His gaze landed specifically onto to the Tashious'.

"Make no mistake Tashious'. Our last encounter was not even 25% of what I can and will do should Kikyo and Kagome be harmed in anyway. I am capable of doing things your demon council will never go up against. I will always be watching. " He said seething the last part with venom.

They did not flinch. They felt uneasy but refused to ever show or admit weakness or fear.

He walked away and gave his kids another hug before saying a chant and they faded into nothing.

"You like those boys for Kagome and Kikyo" Sonya half joked.

He smirked slightly before walking away.

"They are... Respectable"


	15. Locked Away Once More

"Koi please calm down" he said trying to ease his lovers' mind.

"How the hell can I be calm" she said lowly as her eyes began to turn "my sister has locked herself away so deep I can not even reach her, Souta and Father are in a state that of a blood thirsty mindless beast and your brother is no where to be found" she said as her hair began to whip.

They have been back at school for a week. Kikiyo hasn't seen Inuyasha since they got back. He hasn't been at school and their parents aren't telling them anything. Kikiyo has been depressed ever since.

"Your brother is an incompetent buffoon" she said enraged at what Kikiyo told her.

***FLASHBACK***

_He just sat there not knowing what to think or how to react. His mind was railing._

_Destined to be together_

_Soul mates_

_Celestial_

_Am I even mature or old enough to be thinking about this._

_"Inuyasha" she asked._

_"Huh" he asked._

_"I asked if you were okay"_

_"Yea, umm just thinking is all...how do you know we are destined to be together" he asked more seriously than intended._

_Her heart began to feel heavy at the tone._

_'Well I did just lay a lot on him' she thought._

_"That place you saw was not in your mind but my own" she confessed._

_"That place was my personal happy place I would hide when feeling depressed or lonely. People take one look at us and automatically think we have it all but they are wrong. Women hate us because they want to be us. Males chase us because of what we have not who we are"_

_"They say we are ungrateful and should be happy for what we have. They hate us for complaining of being lonely yet we have no time to ourselves. Kagome Souta and I are the same. We all want that one person to care for us because of who we are not from what they can gain."_

_"People come from all over flaunting their wealth, looks, and connections trying to impress us yet they do not have a clue. We wish for people to look beyond the so called glamour, fake happiness, power and wealth and see us for who we really are. Sad and lonely yearning for away out of the publics eye. Before we met you, Sesshomaru and the others their were two classes of people. My family and outsiders. Some how you and your brother broke through Kagome and I barriers and into our hearts."_

_"That place you saw was my forever fantasy. Being surrounded by nature and away from the hate and noise that the world contains with a great man by my side and little bit of both us growing."_

_"Every celestial is different. We have different ways of seeing our future... my way is the Power of Realization" she turned to him with a small happy watery smile. _

_She walked towards him grabbing his hand with both of her little ones._

_"All my life I have been living in fantasy oblivious to the world with a man I have never met standing by my side as I carry our child but after meeting you Inuyasha, I finely have a face to put to my faceless figure" she said softly gently kissing the palm of his hand before looking up at him with love in her eyes._

_He just stood there with an unreadable expression. His mind was in an uproar._

_"Inu" she began but was cut off"_

_"I-I'm sorry Kikiyo" he said taking his hand back._

_Her heart dropped._

_"I-I have to think about this" and like that he ran out leaving her lone. _

_There were no witnesses as tears began to trickle and her world becoming dark._

_She was alone once more._

**_*END FLASHBACK*_**

"Where ever he is he better pray I do not find him for my father would look merciful compared to what I can do" she said darkly making Sesshomaru feel a little unease but didn't show it.

She sat and tried to calm down. Though she looked calm and unaffected inside she was raging. It was taking a lot out of her to just keep up a barrier strong enough to not let Souta or her father get a taste of how angry she really is or who knows what will happen if they found Inuyasha.

"Look" she said softly "I do not hate Inuyasha. What he is feeling is normal. To have someone you haven't been dating that long to tell you they are going to be together for the rest of their lives. That's a lot to take in all at once. I am just disappointed and hurt at how he reacted. Even after she told him about her he still ran off leaving her all alone." She sighed before leaning on to Sesshomarus shoulder.

He just sat their holding her close trying to give her some form of comfort. He can understand his brothers' reaction but he couldn't help but think their was a better way to handle the situation rather than jut taking off.

He would go on saying how her cares and loves Kikiyo and that he will always be there yet he left her alone to cry by herself.

_'He is a buffoon' _he thought inwardly.


	16. The Path We Walk Alone

In a room as big as a 3 bedroom apartment with burgundy walls, 10 ft. double windows with black solid silk curtains a young man seeking help and advice sat with a beautiful woman a year younger than him. She had long brown hair that stopped mid back and she stood about 5'7 with a petite figure and beautiful gray eyes.

"I still don't know why you came here Inuyasha" her voice was soft and kind as she continued to go through her closet.

"Come on Hana I need advice and you're the only one who I could think of" he said laying back on her King size bed that was covered with silk purple sheets and a giant purple comforter with black spots.

Hana was Inuyasha first true real girlfriend. She was beautiful, kind, intelligent and she always knew what to say when he needed to hear it most. She was like his rock. Always kept him grounded when he was getting a big head. He thought they would be forever but as time went on they just grew apart but they still kept in touch.

"Inuyasha I don't know what to tell you" she said getting a flirty mini skirt out her closet.

"It sounds like you truly love this girl and would do anything for her" she said with a small smile remembering the times they shared where he would go out of his way just to make her laugh.

"It sounds like a problem you two have to talk about without any outside involvement. You say she wants forever but you think its to soon to even be thinking that far ahead yet you are always by her side, you want to protect her and love her. Is the true problem that you may feel you're not as good enough for her as you want to believe or classic commitment issues" she said before going into her restroom to change.

He just laid back and thought of everything he heard. Commitment issues were not the problem, any one who saw him and Kikiyo together could tell you that. He was always the type to believe any female would be lucky enough to have him so why is he second guessing himself now.

"Whoa" he muttered seeing Hana coming back in. She wore a colorful flirty mini skirt that fit perfectly around her waist with a good fitting button down shirt that was rolled up to her elbows and white strapped Khali sandals.

"Inu my advice to you is go find her and tell her what you just told me" she said before looking at her watch "now get out cause I have somewhere to be and people to meet" she half joked pushing him out the front door before locking it and going to her car.

"I hope everything turns out well for you two" she said with a sincere smile.

"Thanks I do to" was all he said before they both drove off in different directions.

The whole ride he was trying too figure out how to tell Kikiyo but he also needs to make up for ditching her for a whole week.

_'God I'm an idiot'_

* * *

_'It never seems to surprise me how clueless the male species become with age'_ she thought rather annoyed at all the attention. Word got around saying she and Inuyasha were over and guys have been coming around non stop. she was in the court yard writing but the serenity didn't last long when guys started to pile up and flirt with her.

Her expression held indifference but a single glance could tell you she doesn't want to be bothered.

"I believe she wishes to be alone"

Everyone looked up to see a dangerously calm Souta glaring at them. Quicker than you could blink the males disappeared.

"Thank you" she said gently but with little life as he and Kagome sat on either side of her.

"I hate seeing you like this" he said looking at the sky.

It hurt seeing either of them so depressed to where they just don't care. She, just like Kagome, was always so full of life. There was never a quite moment with those two around. Back home when they were all together they would cause hell for the servants with all the practical jokes they would pull on each other.

Other than their mother, his sisters were the most important women in his life.

It infuriated both him and Hitachi when she made them promise not to hurt Inuyasha. To them he didn't deserve such mercy.

"I talked to mom and this weekend we're going back to palace along with Sango and have an all girl spa day and you're going whether you want to or not" Kagome said leaning on her shoulder.

"If I must" Kikiyo sighed. There was no point in arguing. When they put their minds to it in the end they got what they wanted.

In reality she wanted to be left alone. She was tired. Tired of the pain and heartache. Tired of the disappointment and empty words and promise. Tired of the lies. She just wanted sleep. She wanted to dream of the her faceless man as they enjoyed what life had to offer. She wanted to dream and never wake up.

To her the worst thing about being Celestial is their heart. Once they found that person they've been waiting for they see no need for another,... even if they reject your love.

"Looks like class is about to start" Kagome said hearing the bell.

"C'ya Souta" Kagome said kissing his cheek.

"Yes dear brother we will talk soon" Kikiyo said kissing the opposite cheek.

As he watched them walk away hand in hand he couldn't help but feel frustrated.

_'Inuyasha you bastard' _he thought walking to the parking lot.

For the life of him he couldn't figure out he would leave such a wonderful person behind like his sister. What man would want to willingly give up a woman who cared for them as much as she does him.

"A man with something to confess" he joked to himself as he drove off.

* * *

She couldn't take it. She was tired. She hated putting on a tough act for the others. She hated the empty smiles she hid behind. She hated it all. She felt so alone and didn't care what happens next.

She walked into the dark home into a dark room. No one was home to stop her. No one was there to witness her last try at happiness. Eternal slumber.

She walked into the room towards the dresser where she left a note.

She walked in the middle of the room with a rope in her hand.

The darkness was her true friend as it helped by covering her tears from the world as she took one last breath.

* * *

Who would have thought she would go this far?

Who would have thought he made such a big place in her heart and world that by not having him there was no point?

Do you know who it is?

Who found her dangling body?

Of all the places in the world why this room?

What has Kagome so hysterical?

What was in the note?

Was this truly her last chance for eternal happiness and rest?

Do you know who it was?

**_*************PLEASE COMMENT************_**


	17. My Salvation

The campus were surrounded by flashing blue/red lights and reporters as gasps were heard seeing a body bag being carried out.

The room was filled with an eerie silence as the occupants sat around trying to figure out what led up to this tragedy.

"The victim was Ayame Wolfe 3rd year student lives alone no close relatives no friends nor family. Now Miss Higurashi you claim that you have never met the victim until earlier in the year yet reports show there seemed to be a love triangle including yourself, Miss Wolfe as well as a few years back and rumor has it she had it out for you-"

Before he could continue a very outraged Hitachi intervened.

"Are you accusing my daughter of something officer" he said dangerously calm making the officer feeling a cold chill rush up his spine.

"Of course not Mr. Higurashi I am just trying to get the correct story and put this incident to rest" he wasn't dumb. He knew of the powerful families that resided in this room.

The Higurashis', Tashious' as well as the Wolf clan who definitely not the family to take lightly.

"Then I suggest you rephrased you questions before you continue"

"Y-Yes Sir" he said before turning back to Kagome "You're not a suspect Miss Higurashi, we are just trying to do our jobs and get the full story, now according to previous questionings of other school mates it seem you and Miss Wolfe had it out for each other, is that correct"

Said girl just sat their calmly in the arms of her lover who was trying to comfort her. She didn't know how to react when she found the body in her room. She did the one thing she could. She screamed. Her sister and Sango came running in and saw what she saw. Kikiyo quickly took her out the room and Sango called the police and the guys while Kikiyo called her parents as well as the Tashious'.

She's been silent since, with the exception of questions being asked by the cops.

"I wouldn't say we had it out for each other rather she had it out for me. She hated me because the 1 person she has ever truly loved was with me at the time. She hated me ever since." She said as she looked at the paper in her lap.

"I never thought for once this would be the outcome"

She didn't know what else to say. She felt horrible and after reading the note she felt responsible for the girls pain. All she wanted was to feel loved by one person but she could never have him. And what did she do. She threw it back in her face flaunting that she already has the love of her life. Sesshomaru.

"Thank You Miss Higurashi. That will be all for now but we will remain in touch should anything come up indicating foul play rather that suicide. Have a-" he never got to finish hearing the commotion coming from outside.

"I SAID LET ME THROUGH YOU BASTARD MY GIRL IS IN THERE" he yelled before jumping over their heads and sprinting towards the dorm room.

"KIKIYO" he yelled barging in looking around.

"Kikiyo" he said softly rushing to her and holding her to him.

"Inuyasha what are you doing here and where have you been" she said pulling out of his arms as Souta grabbed her arm and pulled her behind him.

"Miss Higurashi as I was saying before have you all have a wonderful night and for the sake of you sanity you may want to find somewhere else to reside for the remainder of your stay" he said with a respectable bow before taking the note and leaving with his squad.

"Come on Kagz You and Kikiyo pack your things. You two are coming home till this blow over" Souta said looking out the window. It was a circus out there. Cameras, reporters, microphones and television casters every where.

She didn't say anything as she got up and packed a duffle bag. She turned around feeling someone grabbing her hand.

She was face to face with Sesshomaru and his eyes spoke loudly and clearly.

"I promise I'll be okay and if something happens I'll come to you" she said softy with a small smile.

"And you better call" he said before pressing his lips on hers in a sweet gentle passionate kiss. He pulled away slowly brushing his lips across hers before giving her a peck on the lips.

"I Love you" he whispered holding her.

"I Love you too" she said burying her face into his neck making him shudder.

Inuyasha was about to walk over to Kikiyo but Hitachi prevented it.

"Under the circumstances I do not have time to waste on a mongrel such as yourself" he in a cold tone "but rest assured when all is forgotten you will become my prey"

"And just who do you think you are threatening my son" InuTashio said coldly standing between him and his son.

"Do not take me as a fool who makes petty threats dog" Hitachi growled "that was a promise and warning to your son who I can kill over and over and over again with out lifting a finger. I warned your boy the consequences of playing my daughter for a fool. He did not heed my words now he will pay for his actions"

With out another word to be spoken Hitachi gathered his family and formed an orb before shooting up towards the sky.

* * *

"Come now, no more tears my little angels it is time for bed" he said gently.

He was walking the grounds of his palace when he heard light sobbing. He opened the door leading to Kikiyos' room and there on the balcony were his girls sitting on the ground as Kagome lightly cried in her sisters' arms. The two slowly got up hand in hand and walked back inside as they kissed their father on the cheek.

"Goodnight daddy" they said softly hugging him before they both crawled into Kikiyos' bed.

Hitachi looked at his little angels. They always slept together like that when they needed comfort in each other.

It reminded him of when they were kids. They were inseparable. Always so quiet and kept to themselves. They would retreat into their own world behind their gates keeping their distance from the outside world.

"Sleep well my precious angels" he whispered before softly kissing their foreheads and gently closing their door.

* * *

_******Dream Scaping******_

_"Guess who" the deep voice whispered in her ear shielding her eyes._

_"Mmmm I would say it was my boyfriend but that would make him on time so that choice is out" she giggled hearing his playful growl as he lifted her into his lap with his face softly in her neck breathing in her scent._

_"How are you" he asked softly with his chin resting on her shoulder and his cheek gently pressed against hers._

_"I'm actually feeling a little better" she said honestly "After reading her letter it scared me when I understood what she meant" _

_She gently pulled away and turned around in his lap to where she was straddling him with her legs gently wrapped around him and looked into his eyes._

_"When I was with Kouga I felt like I was higher than cloud 9 that no one could ever be happier than me every __time I even thought his name or heard his voice. When I saw him with her that day I was beyond crush and felt sick to my stomach when he screamed her name. After I left I was a wreck. I was distant and kept to myself letting my emotions get to me making me more dangerous to others. I started to train making myself stronger and control my emotions but all that blew out the window when I started falling for you" she said softly caressing his cheek giggling softly hearing him purr in content as he leaned into her touch._

_"It's true Kouga was and always will be my first true love and that will never change but he is my past and you are my future Sesshomaru and I love you very much and scares me thinking any day I may lose you to someone else at anytime." She confessed._

_He took her hand and brought to his lips as he kissed the her palm softly before turning it over and kissed each knuckle before gently grabbing her face in his hands and pressed his lips against hers in the most passionate sweetest and most breath taking kiss ever._

_"You have nothing to worry about my love. I love you more than anything in the world. My beast yearns for you every second you are not in my arms, my soul calls for you every night and my heart grows with love whenever you are near" he said softly._

_He started to kiss from her shoulder to her before he made it to her lips._

_"What exactly did the note say Kagome" he asked softly holding her close._

_She gently pressed her forehead to his and they both closed their eyes as a vision came into view._

_It all began when I was 7. When I first met him. He was my knight in shining armor as he rescued me from the darkness that was in my heart. We became close friends but that was all we were destined to be. I wanted to be more but his heart belonged to another. I watched in hate and jealousy as he frivolously chased after the beautiful raven haired goddess. She was everything I was not. Sweet, friendly, kind and so much more My heart grew dark as my hate consumed me and took over my thoughts. She was now my enemy. _

_Days turned to weeks as my knight a banded me to reach his new conquest. I was never good enough to be considered and option in his beautiful blue eyes that held love and longing towards her._

_My dreams had finely come true one day as I screamed my love for him to the Gods. I was in a blissful heaven as his cries of passion reached my ears. He wanted me as much as I wanted him._

_"KAGOME" at that very moment I died completely inside. His eyes red with fiery passion but it was not meant for me._

_I never again found a connection with someone that I felt I had had with that man, and as the weight of the betrayal I felt at that moment turned to utter despair and I found myself with nowhere to be, I swore to never again trust anyone but myself. Nobody was ever going to take care of me, but me, and that was never more obvious than right then._

_I will never find peace and happiness in this world. _

_All I wish is for a blissful never ending sleep._

_I will dream of love, of being the twinkle in his eye, or a slow dance with soft whispers in my ear_

_I will dream of a head resting on my chest and a hand on my heart._

_I will dream of hair in my hands and a kiss on my lips, of a simple smile that means the world, and an afternoon spent confessing my love without speaking a word._

_I will dream of long slow lovemaking, and hot feverish fucking; of nails on my back and teeth marks on my neck._

_I will endure._

_This is what I want, this is want I crave._

_This is my Salvation_

_The vision began to fade and he looked down to see tears in her eyes. He didn't know what to say so he just held her as she cried into his chest._


	18. Dream Scaping

"Good Morning Kikiyo" she yawned softly into her hand.

"Good morning Kagome"

This was a daily routine for the girls', whenever they slept together, neither would move till the other wakes.

"What do you want to do today" Kikiyo asked walking to her dresser brushing her hair.

"We could get Souta and all 3 of us hang out and talk"

* * *

"Well guess you're feeling better" he chuckled after being tackled by a happy Kagome.

"Uh-huh" she giggled.

"Hello dear brother how are you this morning" Kikiyo asked walking in"

"Morning Kikiyo, I'm good" he said helping Kagome off the floor "What are you guys up to today"

"We were thinking we could all just hang out and talk" she said getting on to his back.

"Do you ever act you age" he sighed holding onto her legs.

The girls just giggled as they left the room.

* * *

"How are things with Hitomi" Kikiyo asked.

Hitomi Izumi was a childhood sweetheart and a year younger than Souta. She stands 5'5'' with brown waist length hair and beautiful big brown dog dough eyes. She was the sweetest most kindest and gentlest person he has ever met.

They have been together for years. Whenever he's with her, his ego swells knowing he is the only one to make her bush so beautifully.

"Yeah I miss her" Kagome said walking next to him.

The girls hasn't seen Hitomi since they left, and their schedules makes it impossible.

"The only reason you miss her is because there is no one around to distract so you guys could gang up on me" he grumbled "but anyways things are great actually. Our anniversary is coming up in a few weeks and I plan on telling her"

Souta has always been careful with his true self. Unlike his sisters he doesn't have the power to see who he was meant to be with, but only mere possibilities.

Once he finds a person outside his race he believes he loves than he has visions. There are visions where he confesses his true self and there are two outcomes. One showing how things turn out if he does confess but she does not accept. She does not tell but she will no longer be with him but her mind will be erased any way and she will have no memories of them being involved.

There is the outcome of her knowing and accepting and in time she becomes one them but will watch as her love ones pass over time.

There is also the possibility of her never knowing but they will never be married nor have a family like Souta wishes for her life will expand should he mark her.

With Souta, it's a test of the human heart. How far is it willing to go to be with him. How far will it go to be possibly rejected by the ones she loves for what she has become. Will they be willing to make sacrifices to be by his side, have his love and loyalty.

It's a test of how true and devoted the human heart will go to prove there love.

"Wow" was all Kagome could say.

Souta was always so scared of telling her the truth. Humans and demons are completely different. Even now she see's most humans fall for demons and half demons but never act on it because they were different.

Not many humans know about celestials afraid it may cause a war. Celestials are known for being the most powerful being alive. Especially the ruler, in this case their father. He literally has your fate in his hands. and kill you and bring you back over and over and over again, but because of their peaceful ways they would not indulge in violence which is why they live where they do now and mask their power and pass themselves off as humans.

Should they come in contact with a human who found out and maybe a threat then they have their memories erased.

The girls just hoped it wouldn't be that way with Hitomi.

"I truly hope all goes well" Kikiyo said sincerely.

"Yeah me too" he sighed "If it does not work out then I could always erase my mistakes" he half joked but inwardly prayed it wouldn't have to come to that because he truly loves her.

"What do you plan on doing about Inuyasha" Souta asked.

Kami knows just how over do Inuyasha is for a good ass beating but a promise is a promise so he is keeping out of it.

Regardless of what happened, there is no denying that those two will be together in the future, so Inuyasha trying to avoid her is pointless. He just doesn't like seeing his sisters depressed.

"I think you should talk to him and try to reassure him there is no pressure nor no need to rush into things because I can he's freaking out" Kagome said.

'I know and I will tonight" Kikiyo said.

The rest of the day was spent hearing laughter and yelling through out the palace.

* * *

"Goodnight Kagome" she whispered.

"Goodnight Kikiyo and good luck"

And with that they fell asleep.

* * *

****Kagomes' Dream Scape*****

* * *

She sat on a swing under a fully blossomed Sakura tree as she watched the wild flowers sway in the wind.

"You look beautiful" he said walking up to her.

Her hair was full of soft curls and was in half a ponytail. She wore a white knee high strapless summer dress with a flirty bottom.

"When are you coming back" he asked gently pushing her on the swing.

"I'll say about a week at the most" she sighed in content.

Soon the swinging came to halt as he twisted her to face him. He pulled her up and swung her in the air before bringing her down for a kiss.

"You know" he said with a smirk "Considering we are in a dream we can do anything with out it having any affect on our reality"

"SESSHOMARU" she said blushing furiously feeling his hands feel up her ass.

He just chuckled before kissing her deeply.

* * *

****Kikiyos' Dream Scape****

* * *

To say she was surprised was an understatement.

Of all the things she imagined he would dream of this did not come up.

_'This is gorgeous'_ she thought in awe.

She masked her scent, aura, and presence.

She was in the middle of the forest with noting but tall thick trees surrounding her as the moon shined down on her. In the middle of was a 12 ft. Resin Octagonal Gazebo in white with state gray roof.

There was a table set for two with 2 lit candles, a vase in the middle with white roses and two covered trays. In the corned was a bucket of ice with Tantara Solomon Hills Vineyard Point Noir.

_'My favorite'_ she thought awed.

After a few minutes she heard voices and quickly flew up a tree and hid in the branches.

"Inuyasha would you please tell me what's going on" the female asked.

_'Oh my'_ she thought blushing furiously. The woman was her but she was wearing something a little way to sexy for her. That was more Kagomes' style.

She wore black polyester spandex blend dress that stopped a little above mid thigh and clung to her showing off her every curve and outlines her body. It had a drape neckline and open shoulder sleeves. She wore a pair of open toe 6'' silver heels with 3 buckles at her ankles and a zipper at the heel.

Inuyasha wore a black tux with a silk white collar shirt and dress shoes.

_'Wow' _she has never seen him dress so handsome.

"Just be quiet and sit" he chuckled before removing the blindfold as she sat down.

"Oh my goodness this is beautiful Inuyasha, what's the occasion" she asked in awe.

"It's more of an apology/confession dinner" he said taking his seat.

"What do you mean"

"Well, um" she knew he wasn't good with words so she didn't rush him "I wanted to apologize for the way I acted back at your home"

"Why were you avoiding me" he heard the sadness in her voice and wanted to kick his own ass.

He reached over the table and cupped her hands in his.

"I'm sorry" he said softly "I didn't mean to make it feel like I was avoiding you. I just needed to think. I mean I have no idea what you're doing to me" he said pulling his hands away.

"Before you I never second guess myself and now I'm thinking is she truly happy with e, is there something more I could be doing to make her want to stay by my side, can I keep her happy" he said before looking back at her.

"You have no idea how much I love and care for you and scares the hell out of him. Ever day I wonder if you could do better or how I can improve my-" he was silenced when she crashed her lips into his.

"You really are an idiot" she whispered.

"Inuyasha I love you the way you are. I feel so comfortable around you and free. Normally I would cold and distant to any one who wanted to date me because they usually wanted some sort of publicity but around you I can laugh, make jokes and just relax without having to go by someones expectations."

"When I told you about that vision I didn't mean for you to act on it right away. Marriage and children are the last thing on my mind right now. Maybe in the far future but right now I like having fun, go on dates, feel free with no responsibilities you know"

He just stood there taking it in before letting out a light chuckle.

"I suppose I was acting like a baka" he admitted.

"Your words not mine but I agree" she giggled.

They went back to their seats and ate their meal.

"You know" he said gently rubbing her hand with his thumb "I secretly love the idea of you being the mother of my pups"

With that the real Kikiyo faded back into her own mind.


End file.
